


Kiss kiss kiss

by Hymne



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymne/pseuds/Hymne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter百粉献礼文。<br/>设定是岛凉已经秘密交往。演唱会结束后，两人的温存时间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss kiss kiss

“大家辛苦了……”“辛苦了……”“拜拜……”“下次见啦……”

 

告别的声音此起彼伏，又是一次con的结束。

此时已是深夜，保姆车行驶在无人的街道上。

 

“明天可以休息了，其实我们真应该去庆祝一下。”精力十足的雄也跃跃欲试，就差手舞足蹈了。

 

“噢，拜托，我现在只想睡觉……”知念不客气地吐槽。

其他人也是一副昏昏欲睡的状态。

 

雄也兴怏怏得放下手，也的确，忙碌了好几天，确实该好好休息。

 

裕翔和凉介坐在同一排，两人正靠在一起闭目养神，门把们也很识趣地隔出空间给这对很久没单独一起的“小夫夫”。

 

把两人的关系向门把们公开之后，出乎意料的，大家都只表示了“卧槽终于在一起”“什么原来你们一直没在一起”的感慨，然后非常随便地就表示了支持，同时大家也说好了守口如瓶。

 

不过两人独处的时候，大家总是非常识时务（不过好像一直都这样不是错觉么）。

 

 

单独坐在一起的两人头靠着头，手牵着手，十指相扣，享受这一刻的宁静。

 

“山ちゃん，现在能去你家吗？”突然，原本闭着眼的裕翔开口，转头附在凉介耳边压低声线：“单独的那个……”

 

开完con有些暗哑加上故意压低的声音，完全放大在耳边，耳膜震动着，凉介觉得自己一定脸红了。

 

“嗯…”

 

在门把们不怀好意地注视下，裕翔和凉介在公寓前下车了。

 

临走前，知念还神秘莫测地笑一下，拍拍裕翔的肩膀，用口型说“加油”。

 

裕翔o(-_-;*)

 

一前一后走进公寓，刚刚关上门，裕翔就迫不及待地压了上来，两人重重地撞在门上，发出“bang”的一声，凉介顾不得喊疼，嘴唇就被裕翔俘获了。

 

刚刚开完演唱会，身上的兴奋度还没有完全消退，只是简单唇齿交接，空气就热了起来。

 

像是想补足多日没能独处的遗憾，裕翔疯狂地吻着凉介的唇，，允吸对方的舌头。吻得忘情，手也不规矩地扯着衣服。

 

“嘶……”

 

凉介不满地咬了裕翔一口，裕翔不情愿地松开了嘴，还不忘舔掉凉介嘴边的银丝。

 

双眼早已带上泪花，脸色酡红，凉介有点生气地瞪了裕翔一眼。

 

“……就不能去房间吗？”没声好气地说，搁在裕翔颈后的手轻轻地锤了他一下。

 

裕翔轻笑，眼睛眯了起来，把头靠在凉介的肩窝，说：“等不及了啊~刚才在演唱会上的时候，我就很想做了……”一边说着一边把手伸进凉介刚才接吻时已经松开的衣服里，来回抚摸凉介的腰线。

 

身体早已炽热难耐，禁不起挑拨，凉介又想瞪一眼裕翔，无奈对方的脑袋还埋在自己的颈边，还不时舔弄他的肌肤。

 

“唔……你够了啊……我还没洗澡……呢……”双手推拒着，却更像是邀请。

 

“反正一会儿还要弄脏……现在没有这样余裕呢。”裕翔这样说着，原本还在缓慢抚摸的手猛地拽掉了凉介的衣服，舔着锁骨的吻也变成了啃噬，“再说，凉介身上闻起来香香的……”很好吃的样子。

 

可恶……

说不想做是骗人的，凉介有些自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，任由裕翔在自己身上为所欲为。

 

像是感受到凉介的顺从，裕翔更加积极地脱掉了碍事的衣物，把凉介的裤子连同内裤一起拽下。

 

粗暴的动作似乎更能激起官能反应，凉介的性器已经微微抬头了！

 

“都已经这样了啊？”裕翔坏笑。

 

“闭嘴！”凉介恼羞成怒，“你还不是一样嘛，都顶到我了！”说完抬腿摩擦了一下裕翔的裤裆。

 

“唔……”裕翔闷哼一声，抬眼的时候眼神完全变了，低头就咬住了凉介胸口的粉红，手也覆上对方性器。

 

“啊啊……”完全没料到身体的两处敏感都受到了袭击，凉介没忍住，惊呼出声，听到自己的声音，才惊醒般地用手捂住嘴。

 

“别捂着嘴啊，来帮帮我吧。”裕翔抬起头，另一手带领着凉介的手覆上自己的火热。

 

手下热度惊人，虽然早就知道了，但是没想到居然已经是这种程度！

 

“你……是……憋了多久啊……”凉介拉开了裕翔的裤子，手上的热度更胜。

 

“我不是说了吗……已经没有余裕了啊……”裕翔继续啃咬凉介的肌肤，手下的动作也没有放慢，顺着柱体抚摸着，专挑凉介的敏感点按捏。

 

身体早已兴奋不已的凉介没几下就缴械投降了，手顾不得裕翔的性器，只能抓着裕翔的手臂才不至于让自己滑下去。

 

“凉介都射了，我还没呢……”故意不满地说着，舔着凉介的耳垂，还不时拽拽耳钉。

 

被裕翔撩拨得颤抖，凉介断断续续地说：“那……你倒是快点啊……”勾勾嘴角，挑眉看着裕翔，“反正明天我们都没有工作……”

 

这句话似乎触到了某个开关，凉介猛地被裕翔翻过身，脸对着门，裕翔用身体压住他，一手重新抚摸他已经疲软的性器，另一只手则摸到了后面的入口！

 

“啊——”一口气被插入两根手指，很久没做的凉介不禁痛呼。

 

“……你轻点啊……”

 

裕翔似乎没有听见他的话，只顾吻着他的后颈，留下一串红印，手更是完全没停，捏着性器的手还滑到下面抚弄阴囊，不时还摸到会阴。

 

而后穴的手从两根增加到了三根，在里面来回旋转抚摸，刺激凉介的敏感点。

 

“啊……嗯……”

再次兴奋起来，身体似乎都被快感控制了，凉介觉得自己全身的其他感觉都消失了，只能感受到裕翔进出的手指和抚摸性器的手，但是他的感觉也告诉他，这还不够！

 

“裕……裕翔，可以了……”声音都带上了泣音，凉介扭了扭腰，已经习惯快感的身体渴求着更多。

 

“……太久没做了，我怕你受伤……”手指被紧紧夹住的裕翔犹豫地说。

 

“……没……没关系……唔……”已经忍受不了的凉介转头，泪眼婆娑地看着裕翔，眼底满是渴求。

 

真是……

 

平常清澈明亮的双眼此时变得朦胧，充满渴望地看着自己，裕翔觉得自己忍得了就不是男人了，况且他本来就已经停止不了。

 

重新吻上凉介的唇，允吸着，双手改成握住他的腰，抬起他的身体，一口气把自己推了进去。

 

“唔唔唔啊——！”

 

凉介的尖叫被吻封住只能发出呜咽声，身体却是不住颤抖，身前的性器更是流出了不少清液。

 

身体内部的炽热迅速移动起来，仿佛要起火似的，快速摩擦。

 

凉介觉得自己快被这种热度吞没了，所有的意志都仿佛要击溃一般！

手脚已经支撑不住，如果不是裕翔扶着他的腰，凉介觉得自己大概已经滑到地上了。

 

“你……慢点……太快了……”趁着裕翔松开自己，凉介呜咽着，吐出自己的不满。

 

“慢不了……”裕翔喘着粗气，狠狠地顶了一下凉介的前列腺，一手继续扶着他的腰，另一手则摸上了胸前的茱萸。

 

“啊啊啊……”胸前被揉捏着，身上的所有敏感点都被攻击，凉介再也说不出其他话了，只能张嘴呻吟。

 

裕翔听到凉介的声音，失去理性地在他体内冲撞，持续顶弄前列腺。

 

“啊……嗯……”凉介淫靡地呻吟着，身前的敏感也蓄势待发。

 

“裕……裕翔……我……”快射了……

 

“……想……想射就射吧……”理解凉介的意思，裕翔加快速度，同时咬在凉介的耳廓上。

 

那是凉介的敏感点。

就一瞬间，凉介瞪大眼，手抓紧了裕翔的手臂，射了出来。

精液到了裕翔的手中，还有星星点点溅在门上。

而凉介高潮时紧缩的甬道也逼得裕翔完全射在他体内。

 

“呜啊……”滚烫的精液在体内冲击着，还在高潮余韵中身体又射了一点。

 

 

连续高潮让凉介完全失去了力气，向后倒在裕翔的怀里。

 

此时室内只剩下呼吸声。

 

“……真是……都怪你……还要擦门……”凉介羞恼地说着。

 

“我擦就是了。”裕翔笑着，吻向凉介。

 

两人交换了一个湿热的吻。

 

“我爱你，凉介。”

 

“我也是。”

 

注视着彼此，仿佛就像世界尽头。

 

“好啦，现在抱你去洗澡，还可以在浴室再做一次。”裕翔打横抱起凉介。

 

“你……禽兽啊！”凉介震惊。

 

“没办法，不够啊。”裕翔仿佛天经地义地说。

 

凉介愣了一下，偷笑。

 

自己又何尝不是呢？就算一直在一起，这样亲密的行为，还是不够啊……

 

………………


End file.
